


Am I Wrong

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a field agent for the First Order, you're sendt to Jakku to collect informations about the whereabout of the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader is declared as a cipher agent, I took over this title from the MMORPG Star Wars The Old Republic.
> 
> This One Shot will maybe be changed into a multiple chapter fanfiction.

Silence. Keen of hearing, you wished for a little noise from the other side of the crew cabins door, where you had your bed. Not even the all surrounding machines made any sound and you wondered to yourself, if anyone would notice, if you would scream until your get a hoarsy voice. Runing your fingers careless through your [Y/H/C] hair, you messed your suitable styled hair for the previous held meeting with you supervisor up, wanting to get rid of the uniform that covered your body before falling deeply asleep. As you were about to button down your jacket, you heared the damped sound of the crew cabins door, which opens itself so present General Hux to you. The stern looking man made his way inside the room, the door falling shut behinde his tall form and his blue eyes are locked on the way in front of him, completly ignoring you. “Can I help you, Sir?“, you asked the General suspecious, wondering what this man could wanted from a field agent like yourself. “Watcher 4 told me that I would find you here.“, he responded monotonous, came to a stillstand next to you, but avoided to look at you directly while speaking. His answer didn't replyed your question, but you knew better than to ask him again or even correct the General on his behaviour. The two of you stood there in an uneasy feeling silence, you not knowing what to say and him probably waiting for you to speak again, but who knew what the high-ranked officers are thinking. “Watcher 4 recommended your skills as very useful for the request I have to offer. If you success, I will personally ensure your promotion.“, the red-haired man spoke after a while, his eyes meeting your [Y/E/C] eyes for the first time. “You have my attention, Sir.“, you replyed serious, fixing your hair with some practiced handles.

One and a half hour later, you're briefed for the upcoming mission, saying your good byes to the General before you pack up the most necassary items, making your way through the hallways of the Finalizer for the shuttle, which is waiting for you. While the flight, you get through all the details of the missions over and over again, preparing your fake identity for your stay on Jakku. Changing your clothes from the uniform of the First Order to some casual clothes that fit in on the planet your sent to, you're walking out of the shuttle, which landed on an isolated desert outside of any colony to avoid unwanted interest. 

The next weeks were agonizing, both psychologically and physically, while you established your fake identity as lost spacepilot, rid of any credit and now working for the junk traders to hopefully be able to leave the desert planet one day. The native people of Jakku quickly began to trust you, taking you in their homes and sharing their food with you. When you started to work as an agent for the First Order, you had huge conflicts with yourself, using people like that, but to work effective you shoke them up more or less, from time to time you heard your inner voice telling you to stop acting, but you tried to ignoir it. Soon you heard the first whispers of an incoming member of the Resistance, searching for informations of the long lost Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and you knew that this was your chance. You informed your supervisior over an secure line, telling him all the informations you collected and being passed on to General Hux, to repeat everything to told your supervisior before. “I knew I could count on you. We will collect you up when we attack the colony. Stay ready.“, he told you sternly, you noding in respond and ending the call, knowing you could get caught probably every second by a native. But you were lucky and return to your work again like nothing had happend.

Positioned yourself a bit outside of the colony, you watched the arriving spaceships of the First Order and while the first screams echoed through the night, you started to walk back to the estate, knowing that you wouldn't get shoot by accident. Walking past a shuttle, you took a good look on the fight that took place here, your eyes laying on the few hostages the First Order kept in the centre of the colony. “Run, [Fake Name], run!“, you heard one of the natives shout in your direction, tilting your head lightly to side and watching him in amusement. “Cipher 5, I assume?“, a tinny female voice spoke up close to you, belonging to no other than Captain Phasma. “Yes, madam.“, you respond and it took the natives a couple of seconds to process this information until they start to insult you aggressivly. “The General requested your presence after our return.“, Phasma told you, the two of you trying to ignore the under beatings from stormtroopers suffocating insults. “Besides, good work. Didn't thought a Cipher Agent would make it.“, you decided to take her words as a compliment, you noded with a thin smile on your face before Captain Phasma told you to enter one of the shuttles while Kylo Ren arrived at the place.

Back on the Finalizer, your first away went directly to your crew cabin, wanting to take the long overdue shower to get rid of the sand and dirt of Jakku before you leave to meet General Hux. Enjoying the warm water runing down your exposed body, you inhaled the scent of the soap and rubbed the dirt from your [Y/S/C] skin. After you finished showering, you covered yourself in you uniform before leaving the room, heading for the bridge of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, where you suspected the General. Placing your feet soundless on the cold metalfloor, you rushed through the hallways and dodge members of the First Order that walked towards you. 

Arriving at the bridge, your eyes wandered volatile over the many faces of the crew, searching for the red-haired General, who were nowhere to be found. Instead, your eyes landed on the silvery, imposing figure of Captain Phasma. She, watching in your direction, gestured you to come closer, a request you act on and came to stop near the female Stormtrooper. “Hux will be here in a few minutes, so... I suspect that was not you easiest mission.“, she said, almost sounding rather casual. “Nothing I couldn't handle.“, you responded while shrugging, moving one hand through your slightly wet hair during you watched Captain Phasma curiously, wondering how she may look under the special created armor. “I see... General Hux, I will leave the two of you alone.“, the remarkable woman spoke, walking around you before heading for the exit of the area and you watched the General standing behind you while you took a quick glance over your shoulder. 

“I've heard you did quite well down on Jakku, Cipher 5. As part of your promotion, I ordered your transfer, you will from now on serve for me.“, General Hux told you, looking uninterested in his words and surroundings. “I'm honored, Sir.“, which were the only words you were able to press over your lips. The tall man, who passed you and stood a good armlength away from you, gestured you to leave, which you did with a small smile on your lips.


End file.
